


Gotta Make It Look Good

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, The Dark One!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being The Dark One ain't that easy. <br/>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is pressure as per charmingregal's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Make It Look Good

Figures it would be Leroy running around town yelling about how The Saviour has turned into the Dark One. Figures the very moment he hollered that it was not at all safe to be on the streets, was the very moment that Emma Swan decided to reappear in Storybrooke. 

He bumped into her and bounced back and into an open dumpster from her solidity, fortified by magic. Emma roared in maniacal laughter, reminiscent of a certain maniacal lion, as she stayed to watch Leroy’s legs flailing. 

Soon Regina began receiving reports of vandalism occurring all over Storybrooke. Shops with all their products tipped on to the floor. Cars defaced with an assortment of graffiti (Rumplestiltskin’s own had been graced with a depiction of Charming and Hook making out on the bonnet). Vegetation hacked into distorted shapes, the perpetrator very clearly a chainsaw (apple tree thankfully untouched). All the nuns' habits had been replaced with leaves. Windows were smashed and heaters refused to heat. 

\-----

Emma appeared in a puff of black smoke lined with gold right next to Regina sitting on her porch steps. 

‘I don’t know how you kept up the evil act. I’m exhausted and it’s only been day one!’ 

‘If you can’t handle the pressure, Swan, best just give it up now.’ 

‘Ah, but there’s still one thing I haven’t done yet.’ 

‘And what would that be, you overgrown teenager?’ 

Emma snapped her fingers and Regina felt her underwear and bra disappear from beneath her clothes. 

‘SWAN!’


End file.
